What Now?
by zoe141
Summary: A night with Alec will change Max's life forever. Chapter 11 Added!
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Now? Rating: PG-13 (for language) Summary: A night with Alec will change Max's life forever. Disclaimer: I own nothing.blah blah blah. Author's Note: Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 1 Saturday 3:22PM  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Alec asked.  
  
"This is the seventh time you asked me that in the past fifteen minutes."  
  
"Really? I thought it was only the sixth."  
  
"Smart ass," Max said rolling her eyes.  
  
Alec couldn't help but add his two sense in. "Actually, it's 'smart aleck.' So what about an answer to my question, Maxie?"  
  
"We're doing this because we have to figure out White's connection to these people."  
  
"I thought you said money was involved!" Alec stated angrily.  
  
"Well I lied."  
  
"I can't believe you lied to me Max. I trusted you. I never thought."  
  
"If you shut up we'll go get some ice cream afterwards. My treat."  
  
"How's ice cream going to help?"  
  
"There's money involved," Max said sarcastically with a grin on her face.  
  
"Smart ass. How much longer?"  
  
"I don't know. But it shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
After another ten minutes, Max and Alec silently crawled to the table the men had been talking at. They looked at some files that were scattered on the table. Max came upon a small sheet of paper and froze. Alec had heard footsteps and said they had to leave. But Max didn't budge. She just stood there staring at the paper in front of her until Alec finally dragged her away.  
  
3:57PM  
  
"So why did you freeze up back there?" Alec finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"My barcode number, it was on the paper, and next to it was some of that writing," Max said while digging into her ice cream.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? All you have to say is 'so'? They know something about me that I don't and all you have to say is 'so'?"  
  
"We have established the fact that all I have to say is 'so'. Can we move on?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just bugging me, you know, everything that's been going on lately. I have a lot on my mind. And everything seems to be going wrong."  
  
Alec looked back at Max. He knew she wasn't doing to well lately. Original Cindy had told him that she hasn't eaten anything for the past three days. She also told him that she had barely spoken a word to anybody, but Alec had already known that - he had been one of them.  
  
Max continued to look at her half eaten ice cream. It was melting, so she decided to give up. Besides she wasn't feeling to well. She knew Alec was watching her so she never looked up. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
Max and Original Cindy's Apartment 7:02PM  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Original Cindy asked again, more concerned this time.  
  
"I'm fine. Go to Crash. I'll meet you there later if I feel better," Max said while holding in the urge to puke her guts out.  
  
"Aiight, boo. Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, see you later."  
  
Max heard the door shut and listened for Original Cindy footsteps to fade away before throwing up again. She cleaned her mouth and leaned against the wall. She was regretting having that ice cream with Alec before - she should have thought before eating it. After she felt better she decided to go outside to the living room. She hadn't been able to keep any food down for a while now. She decided it was time to pay good old Dr. Carr a visit.  
  
Dr. Carr's Office Tuesday 7:54AM  
  
"Thanks for seeing me so early, Sam. I know it's early, but I really haven't been feeling myself lately."  
  
"No problem, Max. Sorry it's taking so long."  
  
"Don't worry; I've got plenty of time."  
  
"Good. I have some important news and I'm not sure how you're going to handle it."  
  
"What? Is it bad? Do I want to know? Please, tell me what is it?"  
  
Max had no idea why she was freaking out so. She had been on the edge lately but never this bad. The tension was killing her. She had no idea what he was about to say. And when he finally said it she kind of wished he was joking.  
  
Max and Original Cindy's Apartment 8:45AM  
  
Original Cindy came out of her room half asleep. She saw Max standing in front of the window. It was raining so she figured she and Logan had a fight. They always seemed to fight when it rained, and she was always by the window afterwards.  
  
"Fight with Logan?"  
  
"Future fight with Logan."  
  
"And how do you know you two are going to have a fight? I thought you had made up."  
  
"We did. And now there's going to be another clash between us."  
  
"And what would this clash be?"  
  
Without turning around, Max answered her friend with a simple two words.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
:::::::: Sorry it's short, but you still got another chapter! (I was in a good mood.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Now? Rating: PG-13 (for language) Summary: A night with Alec will change Max's life forever. Disclaimer: I own nothing.blah blah blah. Author's Note: Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Original Cindy did not respond. She couldn't believe what Max had just said. How could she be pregnant?  
  
Max continued to stare out the window. She knew that Original Cindy was surprised. She decided she should know. She needed someone else to know.  
  
"I was in heat. Alec had come to see how I was. He knew I was in heat as soon as I opened the door. He turned to walk away, but I stopped him. I needed it to end. I needed to be back to normal. I told him it wouldn't mean anything; it was just a favor. I don't know why he agreed. He must have seen the look in my eyes. I never thought this would happen. And now that it has.I have no idea what to do."  
  
Max finally turned around to face her friend. She joined her on the couch, speechless.  
  
"I take it you haven't told Alec either."  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start. I know I have to tell them, but then they both won't speak to me and then."  
  
Max broke down in tears. She cried non-stop for five minutes. Original Cindy held her friend. She had no idea how bad a condition Max had been in. Max eventually got control over herself. She removed her head from Cindy's shoulder and wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"I went to the doctor this morning."  
  
A silence fell over the room. Neither one had a word to say to the other. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Max's heart raced. She had no idea what she was going to say. She felt like dying right there. OC got up to answer the door. It was Alec. Max heard OC whisper something to him. She couldn't make it out; she was too tired to care. Alec walked into the living room. OC left the two of them alone.  
  
"Hey," Alec said softly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"You have to promise not to get mad. I don't blame you. It's not you're fault."  
  
Max continued to ramble on until Alec finally interrupted her.  
  
"I promise not to get mad."  
  
"But you will. I know you will."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I'm.um.I'm pregnant."  
  
Alec's smile faded. It couldn't be. He was careful. How could she not blame him? It was his entire fault. If it wasn't for him they wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
"It's okay if you're angry with me. I understand. I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry."  
  
Alec looked into her eyes. They were red and slightly damp. He assumed that she had recently cried. He hadn't once thought about how she felt. It couldn't be changed. It was over with. And now they had to deal with the consequences. And he wasn't going to leave her to deal with all of them. It wasn't her fault. It was his.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have come."  
  
"I was glad you did. I shouldn't have asked you and you shouldn't have agreed. We both screwed up."  
  
The conversation was becoming uncomfortable. Alec had to lighten up the situation.  
  
"Well I guess we became breeding partners after all."  
  
Max couldn't resist a laugh. It was the happiest she had been in a while.  
  
"What now?" Max asked, unsure of how Alec had handled the situation.  
  
"Well if it's alright with you, I'd like to stick around and act 'fatherly'. Even if you're with Logan."  
  
"I won't be with Logan. A cure for the virus isn't going to come around the corner - especially without a price tag. And I can't spend my whole life with someone who I can only touch with latex gloves."  
  
"So what does this mean?"  
  
"What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"I hate using this phrase but we're not like that."  
  
"We could try," Max said with a small grin on her face.  
  
Alec leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Max's. Then he placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it.  
  
Max was taken back by his last action. "I've never thought you could actually care."  
  
"Learn something new every day. But I guess I've kinda always wanted this to happen, have a family."  
  
Max felt some form of relief. She was glad that Alec had taken this so well. But she had to tell Logan. He had to know it was over - for good this time.  
  
Logan's Penthouse 10:16AM  
  
Max arrived at his apartment and opened the door quietly. She looked around his penthouse. He wasn't anywhere to be found. She figured he had over slept. She crept over to his room to see if he was there. She quietly opened the door. She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She shut the door and ran out of the penthouse. She couldn't believe he did this to her.  
  
Crash 11:43AM  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you," Alec said relieved after he had finally found Max. "Should you really be drinking beer?"  
  
"I wish I could. Damn conscience; always makes you do the right thing."  
  
"So what are you drinking?"  
  
"Ice cold water. Want some?"  
  
"No thanks. What happened?"  
  
"Why do you assume something happened?"  
  
"You look depressed. I'm guessing Logan didn't take it very well."  
  
"I didn't even tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He was in his bed still asleep. But he wasn't alone. He was with Asha."  
  
"Asha? How could he do that to you?"  
  
Max began to cry again. She had given Logan her heart and he had gone and slept with Asha. After everything he told her, after everything they've been through - they were all lies. She couldn't deal with lies anymore. And things like this made her worry. What if Alec decides to bail? She didn't want to think about it. Not now, not ever.  
  
"It's going to be alright," Alec whispered in Max's ear. He cradled her, and she didn't fight him. The last thing she needed was for Alec to be mad at her.  
  
Alec couldn't believe what Logan had done. All the things she did for him. All the things they did together. He just ignored it all. This wasn't good for her. And someone was going to pay for Max being unhappy.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 3 is in the works. The more reviews, the faster I right, and the more I yell at my muse ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, lots of Logan and Asha bashing ahead. My muse stops helping me when I'm on the third chapter so this is all I got. I probably will rewrite it, but if you all like it I'll just keep it like this. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 3 Crash 8:03PM  
  
Alec was sitting at the bar lost in his own thoughts. Max said that she wanted to be alone tonight so Alec had decided to hang out at Crash. While talking to Sketchy he realized that Logan and Asha were there. They were laughing and talking. Thank God Max wasn't here. She'd probably bitch slap Asha, kill Logan, and slap Alec just for the hell of it. They got up holding and left. Alec said goodbye to Sketchy and followed them. They were both going to be sorry for what they did to Max.  
  
Logan's Penthouse 8:24PM  
  
Alec stood outside the door waiting to enter. The rage inside him was pushing him to open the door. He finally went for the door knob. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He saw them in the living room drinking wine. They had no idea he was there.  
  
"You made her cry."  
  
They both spun around at the sound of his voice. They looked at him with awe, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asked slightly pissed off.  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
"Who did I make cry?" Logan asked slightly confused.  
  
"She came by this morning. She had to tell you something. But you were busy. So she left, crying."  
  
"I should go." Asha said while gathering her things.  
  
Alec blocked her way out. "And what were you thinking?"  
  
"Since when do you care about Max's well-being?" Asha said in a smart ass tone.  
  
"Since she's a friend. But you wouldn't understand what being a friend means, would you? You were too caught up in your own fantasies about Logan and you but she was in the way. That little transgenic bitch had his heart and you were just there. Nothing to him."  
  
Asha looked at Alec with disgust. But sadly, he was right. She looked away in shame and ran out the door. A smirk appeared on Alec's face. He then turned to look at Logan. This is going to be fun.  
  
"And you. I never thought Logan Cale would stoop so low to just get laid." Alec saw that he had hit a nerve, so he continued. "She never stopped loving you. She always put you first. She never once thought of being with someone else. But now, God knows what she'll do. You fucked up royally this time ol' pal, and there's nothing you can do to fix it."  
  
Hurt had materialized on Logan's face. Alec was so close to breaking him. And he thought of two perfect words.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
Alec left the apartment quite happy. He made them feel bad, and that made him happy. And hopefully, it will make Max happy too.  
  
Alec's Apartment 6:09AM  
  
Alec heard a noise outside his bedroom and decided to se what it was. He opened the door and found Max in the kitchen, searching for something to eat.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, it's alright. What are you doing raiding my fridge?"  
  
"Everything at my place is old so I decided to see what you had" Max said finally finding something good to eat.  
  
"You came to my apartment to eat a Fig Newton?" "We don't have any and I've been craving them since Thursday. I'm so glad you have some."  
  
After Max had finished her seventh Fig Newton she sat down on the couch. Alec followed, amazed that someone her size could shove down that many Fig Newton's down their throat in less then a minute.  
  
"Logan woke me up at four o'clock. Someone apparently trashed his place last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He also said that you were there earlier, when he was doing work."  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch told you he was doing work! He was at Crash with Asha last night. They left and I followed. How could he lie to you like that?" Alec was outraged. He would personally hang the guy if Max wouldn't have hated him for it.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Max asked slightly confused of Alec's sudden protection over Max.  
  
"I.I don't know why. I hated seeing you upset so I just went over there and told him how I felt."  
  
"Did you tell him about the baby?"  
  
"No. I was going to leave that up to you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. That pretty much sums it up." Suddenly tears began to form in Max's eyes. She had no reason to be crying and couldn't stop. Alec took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Max said trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Maxie. You're a strong person. You are going to be alright. And be there with you every step of the way."  
  
Alec kissed her forehead and continued to embrace her. She had felt some form of security as he held her. She hoped he was telling the truth. She was as scared as hell of this baby. But he did sound honest. And he did bust up Logan's place. And she did love him.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
And because I love you all so much, I'll give you a small insight on chapter 4. Max will tell Logan and he doesn't take it so well.details are still being worked out.  
  
In chapters to come, I plan for Max to have this kid, and I need help! Please mail me (don't IM me, I don't have it) at manticore_girl@hotmail.com with names. I got the plot settled, just need names.  
  
And, as last time, more reviews, faster I try to get the story out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: If you are a real softie, I suggest you get the Kleenex out now. Don't say I didn't warn you. After this I'll probably skip a couple of months. Again, I do need a name for the baby, so please e-mail me. I also discovered I need a last name for Alec. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 4 Logan's Penthouse 10:48AM  
  
"Thanks for coming Max" Logan said happily.  
  
"It won't work this time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan said a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Cut the crap, Logan. You know damn well who I'm talking about."  
  
"Max, I'm sor."  
  
"Save it. I'm not gonna sit here and take another apology. It's over this time - for good."  
  
"You always say that and you always come back."  
  
"I'm serious this time. Things are changing."  
  
"And what could interfere with our relationship?"  
  
"Number one, Asha. And number two, my baby."  
  
"You're preg.how? Who?"  
  
"Well you should no how but who is none of you're business."  
  
"It's Alec, isn't it? And that bastard is accusing me of cheating."  
  
"Don't call him that! It's my fault!"  
  
"And he's not to blame for knocking you up?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I asked him to" Logan looked confused so she continued. "I was in heat and asked him for a favor. The only thing he did wrong was agree."  
  
".and not use protection" Logan mumbled to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Max said in defense of Alec.  
  
"So you're going to stick with him because of a kid?"  
  
"No. I love him now. And the kid, it was an accident, but him and me are going to raise it together no matter how much you hate it."  
  
Logan was speechless so Max turned around and left his apartment. He had lost her - to Alec. What did she see in him? A screwed up transgenic with absolutely no care in the world.  
  
Max and Original Cindy's Apartment 11:07AM  
  
Max strolled into the apartment looking depressed.  
  
"You okay, boo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then why you down?"  
  
"He wasn't as supportive as I thought he would be."  
  
"Well maybe Alec will cheer you up. He called a few minutes ago and said he wanted you to go to his place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's got a surprise."  
  
"Wonder what it is?"  
  
"Well why don't you go find out" OC said practically pushing Max to the door.  
  
Max walked out and got on her bike. She wondered what he had got.  
  
Alec's Apartment 11:32AM  
  
"What took you so long?" Alec asked when Max opened the door.  
  
"Some gut was having sector pass trouble. So what do you got?"  
  
Alec took her hand and led her to a room that she thought was empty. The door was shut.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Max opened the door and stood in shock. Inside the room was a baby's bedroom. It was painted blue with clouds and stars. On the left side were a crib and a rocking chair with a yellow blanket over its arm. On the right were a toy chest and a miniature version of table and chairs. The closet was filled with baby clothes.  
  
"How did you get all of this?"  
  
"Let's just say I borrowed it."  
  
She hugged Alec. She couldn't believe what a sweet gesture he had made.  
  
"That was surprise one. And my first attempt of acting fatherly. My second surprise is this."  
  
Alec pulled out a small box and handed it to Max. She opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"It's okay if you say no" Alec said in a low voice.  
  
"Why would I say no?" Max said a grin on her face. He smiled back and she kissed him.  
  
"You sure you want to be with me?"  
  
"Not a doubt in my mind."  
  
"So who's moving where?"  
  
"I'm moving. You're place is so much bigger. And besides, the room's done."  
  
"I know I did it a little early but I really got into the whole baby thing."  
  
"Its fine, you just gotta keep it dust free for another eight months."  
  
They both smiled and kissed again.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Awwwww, I made myself cry. Hope you liked it.  
  
My muse came to me last night so I have lots of ideas for chapters to come. Please make sure you review, the more you review, the more I type, and the faster you get the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: The baby's name and sex have been decided, along with Alec's last name. I also decided not to skip any months and just continue from where I left off on the story. Well, not exactly where I left off, but close enough. The next two chapters will probably be fluff and after that, I will make it a tad more serious.  
  
I'd also like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had a writer's block and had no idea what to write. My block is still here, but this is what I managed to get out.  
  
Dione - I will pick up that storyline in future chapters.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
Thanks: To Brin, k m, Chaosti, Amanda, Joyce, and Marianne for the name suggestions.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a long goodbye kiss, Max left. She wanted to tell the world how happy she was. But she had to get something for Alec. But what?  
  
As she walked through the streets of Seattle, she thought about what she could get him. Then it struck her. She knew exactly what to get him.  
  
~~~  
  
- - Two Days Later - -  
  
"Hey" Max said giving Alec a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey. I haven't seen you in awhile. Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I was busy."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"This" Max said heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alec yelled after Max.  
  
"To get this" she said holding a large, heavy box in front of her. "Open it."  
  
He ripped off the paper. It was an electronic keyboard.  
  
"A real one was too heavy to carry so you'll just have to deal with this."  
  
"Thanks" he said with a grin on his face.  
  
He pulled it out of the box, set up the stand, and put in the batteries.  
  
"Play something."  
  
"Okay" he said as he began to play.  
  
Max watched his fingers glide over the keys and the expression that was on his face. She loved that expression. When he came to the end of the song, he looked at Max.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I like that song. What is it?"  
  
"Bon Jovi's 'Thank You for Loving Me."  
  
"Do you like the song?"  
  
"It's alright. But I can see that you really like it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well then, that will be our wedding song."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, when are we going to have the wedding?"  
  
"Whenever you want."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Maybe not that soon."  
  
"Alright then, next week. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's great. But are you sure we can get everything done in a week?"  
  
"If you could design an entire baby's room in less than a day, then anything's possible."  
  
Alec chuckled at her comment. Max smiled in return. They were going to do this. And he couldn't be happier.  
  
::::::::::  
  
One question, would you like the preparation for the wedding or the actual thing? Either e-mail me with your choice or just put it in your review. I'll start writing the next chapter on Monday. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. My muse hates me once again, so I stopped writing. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Joyce for helping me with this chapter. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't exist.  
  
It has finally come - the wedding. And I'm including preparations since that won the vote. I do hope you like this chapter.  
  
As for my other story, I have no idea when it will be updated since I haven't been inspired to write that one at all.  
  
School also starts on September 9th, so I will try to update my stories whenever I get a chance. I'll also give you recommendations of good M/A fics (for those of you that need your fix).  
  
Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alec lay on the couch with his eyes closed listening to Max pace on the wooden floor repeating the list out loud.  
  
"Alec, you're not paying attention!" Max said worriedly.  
  
"Yes I am," he said keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Can we go through the list one more time?"  
  
"We went through it at least one hundred times already. I don't think we need to do it again."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine" Alec said, now sitting up with his eyes open.  
  
"Wardrobe?"  
  
"Stolen."  
  
"Invitations?"  
  
"Sent."  
  
"Food and drinks?"  
  
"Being taken care of tonight."  
  
"And everything else?"  
  
"Is settled."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You just have to relax."  
  
"I can't relax."  
  
"I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is calm down."  
  
"You're right," Max said taking a deep breath.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
Alec kissed her goodbye and left for his apartment. Max sat on the couch thinking about tomorrow. Original Cindy came out of her room to see how Max was.  
  
"So tomorrow's the big day."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
"I am happy. It's just - I don't know."  
  
"Having second thoughts?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean what if this is a mistake? What if he's just marrying me because of this kid?"  
  
"You know he's not marrying you because of the child, you have Original Cindy's word on that. He's marrying you because he loves you. He wants to be there for you and the baby. All you got to do is say 'I do.'"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right, boo. You' just worry too much."  
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
"Aiight boo, see you in the morning."  
  
~~~  
  
"Come on, Max, it can't look that bad."  
  
Max finally opened the door to let Original Cindy see the dress. Original Cindy recalled what the catalog had said: "Antique silk duchess satin A- line gown with double inverted pleated skirt, sleeveless silk chiffon bodice with embroidered flowers accented with swarovski crystals, sequins and pearls, beaded swarovski crystal straps, sweep train."  
  
"It looks amazing on you, boo."  
  
"You don't think I show too much?"  
  
"No. Now you've kept your man waiting too long. Go out there and show them what you've got."  
  
A smile appeared on Max's face. Original Cindy handed Max her bouquet.  
  
Original Cindy walked down the aisle. Her strapless midnight blue dress swayed as she walked. Shortly after, Max followed. Alec looked at Max. He felt like crying. She looked absolutely astonishing. A small smile appeared on Max's face. Alec returned with a grin.  
  
When she had reached Alec, they took each other's hands and the ceremony started. Within the first minute Normal had broken down in tears. He couldn't believe that his Golden Boy was getting married. Sketchy stood next to Alec staring off into space. He was trying to figure out what he should say in his speech.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
They both smiled and kissed. They then walked up the aisle and to their limo.  
  
::::::::::  
  
The next chapter will be the reception. My muse seems to be nicer to me if people review, so please do so.  
  
For those that need their fix, I suggest you read Revved Up, Let's Pretend, or Right on Cue. I'll include a longer list for my next chapter, since I can't think of the other ones right now. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This chapter is the reception; chapter 8 will involve the baby.  
  
A HUGE THANKS goes out to Joyce and her muse Alex. She wrote 99.9% Sketchy's speech since my muse was of absolutely no assistance from my muse (I did word a few things on my own, but it is mostly Joyce's work). She also helped me out with some of the details on this chapter.  
  
I would also like you all to bear with me on updates. School started, so I'll have a lot less time to update, but I'll do it whenever I get a chance. If you want, I can e-mail you when I update either one of my stories (see my profile for address; as subject, put in "Updates").  
  
Please R&R. I love reading reviews, and they help my muse work.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Alec opened the door and stepped out of the car. He then put his hand back in to help Max out of the limo. They walked over to the entrance of Crash. Alec opened the door and they both stepped inside. Max stood in awe when she saw Zack, Zane, Krit, Jace, Jondy, and Syl.  
  
"How did they -"  
  
"After a long and brutal struggle, I convinced Logan to help me find them."  
  
Max hugged Alec and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't have been happier that day. They walked down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Their song began to play and they danced. Max rested her head on his shoulder, letting Alec lead.  
  
She then said in a low tone, "So how did you really get them here?"  
  
"Well, I figured I should pay Logan a visit, and, you know, make him help me find you the perfect present. I had to promise him that I'd give him half of the credit. But I'll only give him 40%," Alec stated, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Max laughed softly. "So why do you get 60% of the credit?"  
  
"Well I was the one that actually had to go looking for them. He just told me where to go. And besides, it was a bitch to find some of them," Alec said thinking about some of the things he had to go through to find them.  
  
"Well I thank both of you," she said while lightly brushing her lips against Alec's. After a short, gentle kiss, they both pulled away from each other with a smile on each of their faces. Max placed her head back on his shoulder until the end of the song. They then separated and joined their guests.  
  
"How have all of you been?" she asked after she had hugged all of them.  
  
"We could be better," Zack said for all of them.  
  
"At least Zack is back to his old self," Zane said with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"So how did that happen?" Max asked Zack.  
  
"It came back slowly to me. Then one day I went into town and met someone that looked familiar. Then I realized that he was from Manticore. I guess it all came back to me then."  
  
After a little more conversation, Zack, Zane, and Krit went to get drinks. Jace and Syl joined them shortly after, leaving Max and Jondy by themselves.  
  
"Twelve years," Jondy said smiling at Max.  
  
"Told you I'd find ya."  
  
"So besides the fact that you're married, what else is new with you?"  
  
"Let's see, I've been a bike messenger for about five years, I've been killed, I was recaptured by Manticore, then I escaped, then I burned the place, found out that I was cloned, and have some cult loonies chasing me. What about you?"  
  
"I could never top that Maxie," Jondy said shocked, with a grin on her face.  
  
"I used to pretend it was a dream I'll wake up from. But now I've come to face the fact that it's a never ending nightmare."  
  
"It hasn't been easy on any of us," Jondy saw that Max looked uneasy, so she changed the subject. "So where'd did you find this guy?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll give you a very short one. He was supposed to be my breeding partner back at Manticore since Zack and I blew up the DNA lab. Alec just hung around near me and here we are today ---"  
  
"I'd like to have your attention."  
  
Everyone spun around to see Sketchy at the microphone.  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "The boy's already drunk."  
  
"Wow, there's a lot of peoples here t'night," Sketchy said, slightly wobbling back and forth.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know how these 2 met, but one day Alec just showed up at Jam Pony, not long after Max's return . . . and it was already apparent that they knew each other . . . even though they denied it..."  
  
Max & Alec smiled and let out a small chuckle at the thought of how they met. Jondy looks over at Max & Alec smiling, and she does the same remembering what Max told her.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Krit whispered to Jondy.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Krit didn't believe her and neither did the others. They figured they would just find out later.  
  
"I never thought Max and Alec would ever end up together, I mean, she was always beating him up. But maybe something with being physically hit by a woman that has men attracted to them? It's like we're asking for a beating and I can tell you, Alec asked for one by getting with Max."  
  
Max shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wondering what Sketchy meant by the comment. Even though she knew he was drunk, she still wondered if he meant something by it. The thoughts left her head when she realized Alec was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. She turned to face Alec and flashed a small smile at Alec, which he returned.  
  
"But maybe it was just a type of foreplay -"  
  
Original Cindy let out a small chuckle thinking about what Sketchy just said.  
  
Sketchy continued, "But then again, I really don't know that much about that kind of stuff. I really think Max made the right choice, I mean Alec is just the best friend a guy could have, even though he always beat me in pool. Max, you are a lucky woman. Alec is a great guy. The best friend that a guy could have. You know, you really are my best friend Alec."  
  
Max blushed and Alec put a cocky grin on his face, now knowing how Sketchy views him.  
  
". . . And Alec, you are one lucky dog... you not only got the girl that I've been after for years, but she's also the sexiest "babe" in all of Seattle."  
  
Max continues to blush, a huge smile now on her face from the embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, and Max, thank you for taking dear Alec off the market. Now maybe the rest of us will be able to get some girls... he's way too gorgeous to have around. Both of you definitely deserve each other. After everything in this cruel world, you still managed to be together; so take care you guys... I doubt there'll be another out there for you."  
  
Everyone drank to the speech and partied the night away.  
  
When it finally came time to say goodbye, Max was upset she could not stay with her siblings longer. She hugged them all and when she was done, a tear fell from her eye. She didn't know why, but she wanted to cry so badly.  
  
Jondy saw that she was upset so she tied to think of something to make her feel a little better.  
  
"Why don't we have a get together or something soon?"  
  
Zane decided to add on, "Yeah, we should. I mean it has been so long since we've seen each other."  
  
"That's a great idea." Alec said with a smile. "So when's good for you guys?"  
  
"Whenever you are," Syl stated.  
  
"How about in two weeks?"  
  
"That's fine." Zack said for all of them.  
  
"We can meet on Friday. The guys can go to Crash and the ladies can go to Max's."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"See you then!" Max shouted back as she walked outside with Alec.  
  
She followed Alec to a Mitsubishi Outlander. He opened the door and waved for Max to enter.  
  
"Where the hell did you get a car from?"  
  
"With a little help from your siblings. God knows how they managed to get it." Alec stated rolling his eyes. Max giggled at the expression on Alec's face. He smiled in return.  
  
Alec ran to the other side of the car and put the key in the ignition. They sped off into the night.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Sorry I kinda cut off during the party, but I REALLY owe all of you another chapter.  
  
I will hopefully update sooner then I did last time, but please bear with me. And be sure to review! That always encourages me to try my hardest to get another chapter out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here is chapter eight. And yes, this chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Of course, I will try my hardest not to leave you hanging for to long, but that all depends on the amount of HW my teachers give me ;) But I will hold chapter 9 hostage until the following demands are met (what can I say, I'm in an angst mood): 1. At least ONE person must thank Joyce for all of her help since she is the reason your getting chapters to this day. 2. I want at least 5 positive reviews (suggestion ones don't count, but I do appreciate the help).  
  
Now about the actual chapter: I did "spice it up" a bit, but not to the point where they are sucking face every 10 seconds (not that there's anything wrong with that, but that's just not this story is about). And since I kind of side tracked from the baby, I'm bringing it back into the story. And I will let them start thinking about names within the next two chapters.  
  
PLEASE review. I love reading them and they motivate me to try to type up the chapters faster. P.S. Sorry about the long note.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(Quick Note: They just came back from their honeymoon.)  
  
Max opened the door and walked into the quiet apartment. She walked over to the couch and flung herself on it, shutting her eyes when she hit the comfy cushion. Seconds later, Alec came through the door and dropped all the bags in the process. He shut the door and locked it, looking at Max relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Couldn't you have dropped them a little quieter?"  
  
"If I would have had a little help from somebody. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby" she said not really meaning it. "I'll make it up to you" she said, a smile forming on her face.  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
She motioned for him to come over to the couch and he did. She opened her eyes and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting midway. Alec deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Max's hair.  
  
"This better be good" he said in a low voice.  
  
"You bet" she replied seductively.  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Alec woke up to the sound of people banging on the door of their apartment.  
  
"Oh shit, we forget about the party!" Max said leaping out of the bed and finding her clothes.  
  
"What party?" Alec said pulling his boxers on and tossing Max her shirt.  
  
"You have to go to Crash and meet the guys."  
  
"Oh, *that* party" Alec said walking out of the bedroom and answering the door.  
  
"Hello ladies" he said with his signature smile.  
  
"What the hell took you so long to answer the damn door?" Jondy asked.  
  
Alec looked at the others, their faces with pissed looks on them. "Great," he thought to himself, "three pissed off X5s and another three at Crash."  
  
"Come in" he said while motioning them to sit on the couch.  
  
"Max will be out in a second." Alec grabbed his coat and put it on. Max came out of the bedroom, and hugged her sisters.  
  
"Sorry about making you wait. We just got back and wanted to catch a little sleep before tonight.  
  
"It's okay." Syl said looking over at Alec waiting by the door.  
  
Max turned around to say goodbye to Alec. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Can I borrow your bike?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Please? I'm late enough as it is."  
  
"I don't care how you get there as long as you don't touch my bike."  
  
"But Max. . ." he said whining.  
  
"No. Why don't you take the car?"  
  
"Well, I kind of, umm, can't. . ."  
  
"What do you mean you can't take it?"  
  
"It's kind of not working."  
  
"How long has it not been working?"  
  
"Well it's not that it's not working, it's just that it's out of gas."  
  
"You told me you got gas."  
  
"They ran out," Alec said looking at his feet.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You would've kicked my ass" he stated mimicking Max.  
  
"Fine, take it. But I swear to God if there is one scratch. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. It will be like brand new when it comes back. Promise," he said with an honest smile.  
  
She kissed him again on the lips.  
  
"Get your ass moving, now you're really late."  
  
"Bye everybody."  
  
Max shut the door and turned to walk over and join her sisters.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Quite alright, 'lil sister."  
  
"So where'd he take you?" Jace asked with curiosity.  
  
"San Francisco," replied Max.  
  
"San Francisco? That's it?" said Syl.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad. It was actually quite nice, considering I'd never been there before."  
  
"But San Francisco. . . I mean, it's boring there, and nothing to see."  
  
"Yeah well, we'd never been there, and he thought it'd be nice to go. Plus it was close enough for us to come back to TC, if there were to be any problems."  
  
"Smart move, but still. . . boring."  
  
"It wasn't boring!! There were lots of sites to see; the hotel was fabulous; we had fun," replied Max, as she recalls all the things they did at the sites, including the one time on the Golden Gate Bridge. Max starts to go red. Jondy notices this and asks, "Ok, what gives sis?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Spill it. What did you guys do, or should the question be, where did you guys do it?"  
  
"Um. well. ok, the hotel, of course, and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The Golden Gate Bridge" says Max meekly.  
  
"Oh my God. You've just destroyed my record for most inventive spots to have sex," a rather shocked Jondy said. But then she noticed that look on Max's face, like she's hiding something else. "Max."  
  
"And at a beach, and in the Jacuzzi and on a cable car. . .twice. . ." added Max.  
  
"Jeez sis. . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jace, deciding it was best to change the subject before someone gets hurt asked Max, "Did you say "hotel"?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, if my memory is still good, I know for a fact that there aren't any 'hotels' left in San Fran after the pulse. None of them survived except for one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"The one that survived because it was a hotel with 'old-money', meaning that unless you have some really good connections and a whole lot of cash; you don't just 'book' to stay there."  
  
"Knowing Alec, he has the connections and the cash. I just don't want to know what they are." Everyone chuckled at that reply. "Coz if I know Alec, and I know Alec, they're not going to be good connections."  
  
"Max, you are one lucky girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Max smiles with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Dang, I wish I could find a guy like that," said Jondy.  
  
And so the girls continued through the night talking about the intimate details of the honeymoon that no one else should know but the couple.  
  
~~~  
  
Alec arrived at Crash and parked the bike. The guys waved him over and he walked to their table. He took off his coat and sat down in the empty chair.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. We just got back."  
  
"That's alright. How was it?" Krit asked, handing Alec a beer.  
  
"It was great. We really had a good time."  
  
"I bet" Zane said in a muffled voice.  
  
They all laughed in a low tone at the comment, Alec grinning while taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"So, what are the newlyweds up to?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just looking forward to catching some sleep."  
  
"Bet you are."  
  
Alec couldn't help but grin at the comment. At least they were good natured about the whole thing.  
  
~~~  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
Alec and Zack were playing their fourth game of pool when his phone began to ring. He took it off his belt and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Go to Metro Medical right now."  
  
"Jondy? What's wrong?" Alec asked worriedly, missing his shot.  
  
"Max was having a seizure and we brought her to the hospital - "  
  
"We'll be right there," Alec said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Where are we going," Krit asked.  
  
"To see Max."  
  
::::::::  
  
Sorry the whole male X5 party scene was cut kind of short, but really had no good, solid ideas. FYI: The girls' party was completely written by jt, a HUGE thanks goes out to her.  
  
Also apologize for the cliffhanger ending, but I want reviews this time, people. And I also apologize for not bringing the baby into this one. But definitely chapter 9. I promise. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Alright, I did get 5 positive reviews, but not all on ff.net. SO I'm going to keep my promise and release chapter 9. It picks up from where chapter 8 left off, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Dedication: Chasoti, jt (also for helping me with most previous chapters), aimeee, and mel - for being loyal reviewers  
  
I want reviews this time! Like it, hate it, I don't give a damn, just do it! Pretty please?  
  
One last note: I am now referring to Joyce as jt, since that is what she is better known as anyways. And thanks to all who thanked her. (Damn, I just realized I still haven't done much with the baby).  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Alec walked outside and hopped on Max's bike. The guys all went into the car they had arrived in and followed Alec to the hospital. When they arrived, they parked the car and bike and headed inside. They saw Syl standing near the stairs and went over to her.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. They both are."  
  
"What do you mean 'both'?" Zane asked with curiosity.  
  
"Max is, umm, she's -"  
  
"- Pregnant," Syl finished for Alec.  
  
"You knocked her up?" Zack asked with a pissed off tone. Alec looked at all of them. Not one of them looked like they did back at Crash. They looked like they were ready to kill - him. He darted up the stairs, Syl following.  
  
"Fourth floor!" she yelled after him, staying behind so that she could try to slow down her brothers.  
  
"He arrived at the fourth floor and opened the door. He saw Jondy and Jace both reading magazines. He walked over to them quickly and sat down.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Right there," she said pointing to a room, "she's been asking for you."  
  
Alec got up and walked into the room quietly. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hey," she said in a near whisper.  
  
"Hey," he replied back, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Been worse," she said with a grin.  
  
"Your brothers didn't take it to well."  
  
"Didn't take what well?"  
  
"The baby news."  
  
"Well Zack has always looked out for us. Zane too. Our big brothers."  
  
"You have to tell them their little sister has grown up."  
  
"Guess I will."  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"Great. The doctor said it should be fine. Sam is running tests right now to be on the safe side."  
  
"As long as you two are okay," he said kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Only six more months, then were parents."  
  
"It's one lucky kid. Having a mom like you. And I'm lucky too. Having a wife like you," he said, kissing her cheek this time.  
  
"Suck up."  
  
"I try," he said with a grin.  
  
"They'll get over it."  
  
"Hope your right."  
  
"When can you come home?"  
  
"Tomorrow; Sam wants to keep me here just in case."  
  
"See you later," he said kissing her lips. Max deepened the kiss, not wanting Alec to leave.  
  
"I'll miss you," she said, finally letting Alec pull away.  
  
"Hopefully," he said sarcastically. She laughed lightly as he walked out the door. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Alec walked out and saw all the guys sitting in seats, being watched carefully by the girls.  
  
"She's staying overnight."  
  
"Is she alright?" Krit asked, knowing his brothers were still pretty pissed.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. They just want to make sure she's good enough to go home."  
  
"We should go then," Jace suggested. Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane got up. Zack remained sitting.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay here, with Alec."  
  
"Let's go Zack. They'll be fine." Jondy said.  
  
"It's okay, Jondy. He can stay." Alec sat down next to Zack and picked up a magazine.  
  
"Call us if you need anything," Jondy said.  
  
"Will do," Alec said, getting up to say goodbye to everybody. Once they all left, Alec sat back down next to Zack again.  
  
"I know you don't like me but can't you give me a chance?"  
  
Zack just sat their quietly and ignored Alec. He just couldn't get over the fact that his little sister was pregnant, especially with someone he barely knew. But he had to give him a chance. If Max was happy then so should he.  
  
~~~  
  
Zack hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, Alec was no longer sitting next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking for Alec in the hallway. Since he couldn't find him, he got up to see if Max was still in her room. He peered through the door and saw that she was asleep. Since there didn't seem to be anyone else on the floor, he decided to go get something to eat. He went to the main lobby and went to the candy machine. He put his money in and it got jammed, just his luck. He started banging on the machine to loosen the candy bar with no luck.  
  
"Here," a familiar voice said. He banged the side of the machine and the candy came loose. Zack looked up to thank him but he was gone. But why did he recognize that voice? He knew it wasn't any of his siblings. And it couldn't be....could it?  
  
~~~  
  
Alec finally decided what to buy Max - the bear with the red rose. He went up to the cashier, gave him the money, and strolled out heading for the elevator. After a minute of waiting, the doors opened. Alec tried to step inside but was pushed out and landed on the floor. A hand reached out to help him up. It was Zack.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I didn't mean to push you that hard - sorry."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The kid....the one I met...from Manticore...he was here..."  
  
"Where did you see him?"  
  
"The candy got jammed in the machine. He slammed the machine and then he was...gone."  
  
"Did you ever see him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know it was him?"  
  
"I remember his voice. I know it was him. It had to be."  
  
"What's so important about him being here?"  
  
"When I met him, he told me to find Max, that she has news. Then he left and I haven't seen him again until today."  
  
"So your point is..."  
  
"He knows something about her that we don't."  
  
"And how do you figure that?"  
  
"He said that someone sent him. He never said who though. He just said that he was sent by someone who had close ties with Manticore. And it's weird how he pops up again when Max is in the hospital, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. We should go check on Max."  
  
::::::::  
  
I'm gonna leave it like that. Chapter 10 will pick up where this left off, and yes, this guy that Zack knows is important to the story, so be ready for an explanation on him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I know, it took me about ten months to get this out, but I have finally been inspired to continue this. If things go as I hope for (although they usually don't) this story should be completed by September. Enjoy the long awaited chapter ten. I also lost a lot since my hard drive crashed, so if I didn't use the names you suggested, don't take it personally; it's just that I lost everything when it crashed.  
  
Note on story: It picks up from the next day.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Alec opened his eyes. It was finally morning. He stood up and stretched, not remembering coming into the hospital room where Max was. He rubbed his eyes one final time to find Max out of the bed. Where did she go?  
  
He started walking to the doorway but was stopped when Max appeared.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was signing some forms. I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"You had me worried. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is great. I loved your present."  
  
"I thought you would," he said with a grin.  
  
"I'll have to give you something in return," she said with a seductive grin.  
  
Alec grinned wildly. "Can't wait to see what."  
  
~~~  
  
The Following Morning  
  
Max was sitting on the couch reading a book while Alec watched television.  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We should start thinking of a name for the baby."  
  
"But we have six months and we still don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl," he said without looking away from the television.  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"Fine, fine." He turned off the television and turned to face Max.  
  
"Damn hormones," he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright, now what."  
  
"Have you thought about names at all?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I've thought of quite a few."  
  
"Then give me your top three."  
  
"For a boy: Alec Jr., Alexander, or Ben. For a girl: Alexis, Alexandra, or...I can't think of any more."  
  
"You're so conceited."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Everyone of those names - except Ben - sounds almost the same as Alec."  
  
"So? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Hayden, Ryan, or Ethan for a boy and Catherine, Brooke, or Sydney for a girl."  
  
"I like your names better," he said.  
  
"Which ones are your favorites?"  
  
"Brooke and Hayden, but I'm still for the Alec Jr."  
  
Max laughed and Alec smiled.  
  
"So how was everyone that night at the hospital?"  
  
"Everyone left by eleven except for Zack. Which reminds me...he saw someone that he thinks was at Manticore."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some kid. He met him somewhere and he told Zack that you had news, so he came looking for you. It's probably why I found them so easily."  
  
"Does he think he's dangerous?"  
  
"Zack thinks he knows something about you that we don't, which could be dangerous."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
~~~  
  
to be continued  
  
please review!  
Nuns With Pens  
The Broken World 


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I have decided that I would like to know what my readers and reviewers would like to see what the baby is. I'd also like to know what your name preference would be (even if wasn't a name suggested in the previous chapter). Please e-mail me at zoe@nunswithpens.org with your opinions. Please do not put this information in your review. I'd like to keep it a surprise for my readers of what the baby is when it arrives. And as always, read and review!!!! I love to know what you think!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hello?" Alec said into the receiver.  
  
"It's Zack."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I found the kid."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"With me."  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"At your door."  
  
Zack flipped his phone closed and waited for the door to be opened. Alec unlocked the door and opened it. Zack and the boy walked in.  
  
"So how did you find him?" Alec asked.  
  
"He was at South Market."  
  
"Does he have a name?" Max inquired.  
  
"Yes," the boy replied.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"He won't say," Zack said then continued, "It was hard enough to get him to come here. He hasn't spoken much."  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you," Max whispered to the boy.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the boy asked Max.  
  
"Fine," she replied, taken back that he had finally spoken again.  
  
"Can you please tell us your name?" she requested again.  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to yet."  
  
"What do you mean you're not allowed to?" Alec asked.  
  
"Not yet. You weren't supposed to find me yet. So you aren't supposed to know about me. I failed."  
  
"You have to tell us what you're talking about," Alec said frustrated.  
  
The boy didn't reply.  
  
"We know about you now, so it doesn't matter that we weren't supposed to find you."  
  
The boy thought about this. It was true, they knew about him now. And if he didn't tell them anything, they wouldn't trust him. He had to tell them.  
  
"I...I cannot tell you why I am here. I can tell you that I will not harm you or your child. I was sent here to help and protect both of you."  
  
"Why?" Max and Alec asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you until the child is born. Then you will be able to understand."  
  
"If you can't tell us why you're here, you have to at least tell us your name. And something about yourself."  
  
"My name is Hunter. I was designed in Manticore and classified as X0-001. I am the only member of my series. Colonel Lydecker gave me the name Hunter. I left Manticore at the age of thirteen. I then lived with my apprentice. I stayed with him for about a year. And then I came to Seattle."  
  
"Who was your apprentice?"  
  
"Yet another thing I cannot tell you."  
  
"So basically, we have to wait six months until we can find out anything about you."  
  
"Pretty much. May I go now?"  
  
"Where can we find you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find you when the time is right. Goodbye."  
  
Hunter left the apartment.  
  
"I'll see if I can follow him. I'll call you guys later," Zack said and left without another word.  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."  
  
"How come? It's only 8:30."  
  
"I'm tired. We'll do something tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him goodnight and walked to the bedroom.  
  
Alec waited until she was in the bedroom with the door shut. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to see Joshua.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Josh. How's it coming along?"  
  
"Good. She'll like it a lot."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
~~~  
  
to be continued  
  
note: Chapter 12 will probably skip three or four months, so Max should be six to seven months pregnant. After that, there should only be about three to four more chapters to go.  
  
please review!  
Nuns With Pens  
The Broken World  
E-mail 


End file.
